STOP And think
by nkcookiewriter
Summary: What happens when Erza meets Jellal while on a mission? And she happens to accidentaly try and kill him? The two of them meet while on simultaneous missions...in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

What happens when Erza meets Jellal while on a mission? And she happens to accidently try and kill him? The two of them meet while on simultaneous missions...in disguise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Mirajane! I'm leaving!

"So soon? You just got back!"

"I'm saving up for that new armor that's at the weapon shop. I'm leaving now! Bye!"

The knight hurried to the guild doors to get to her next mission. She didn't even get a proper chance to look at her mission requirements. Realizing this, Erza sat leaned on the fence outside of the guild.

S class mission

Client: Monsieur Anonymous

This request is private and cannot be explained. Please come to the address below.

1701 Gnome's Forest Creek, Magnolia, Fiore

Reward: 150 million jewels

Monsieur Anonymous? Erza had no idea who he was, but the reward he was offering was just enough for her to buy the expensive armor. Sighing, she made her way to the Gnome Forest at the edge of Magnolia. She couldn't imagine anyone living here. It was dark and trees had no leaves, for they were burnt up and ashen. She kept walking down the trampled path that she discovered. The sun was setting. It wouldn't be a good idea to linger in this forest after dark.

_Crack._

"Who's there!?" Erza saw that it was her that stepped on a broken twig. Looking around cautiously, she requipped Benizakura into her hands. This forest was making her hair stand on edge.

"It must be the magic in the forest, but I sense some kind of dark magic"

After ten more minutes of walking, she finally could see a clearing up ahead. A big building.

"Who would place a big building like this in the middle of a forest?"

Finally reaching the end of the path, she saw her destination, a big worn out mansion. Suddenly Erza felt a chill up her spine.

"Welcome, guild wizard. Master has asked me to lead you up to his office. You are here because of the request, am I correct?"

A hunching cloaked figure stood behind her holding a lantern. She tried to sense any sort of power coming from him, but strangely she didn't feel anything.

" Yes. I have formally accepted this mission"

"Very well then, follow me."

She followed the figure through the door which creaked when it opened. The mansion reeked of rotting wood and she found it suffocating. Down the long hallway, was the red carpeted stairs. The person (she assumed it was a person) motioned for her to come up the stairs. Creaking her way upstairs, she saw what looked like claw marks on the walls and dark sticky liquid clinging and dripping from the walls.

"Turn left, guild wizard. This is how far I will be taking you. The master's office is at the end of the hall."

Nodding to her escort, she made her way down the halls. _Boom._ The loud pitter patter of the rain on the windows echoed through the hallway. Erza momentarily forgot about the eeriness of the house and worried about her wagon load of supplies and food.

Finally, she reached the end of the hallway and found herself facing a door. She knocked lightly. _Knock knock._

A deep voice ensued. "Come in"

Opening the creaking door, she walked her way in. Upon her arrival, she noticed the desk wooden desk with a chair holding the weight of a man. Suddenly, the chair turned around to reveal a man with a scar running vertically down his right eye. Nonetheless he looked esteemed and professional despite his face. Erza sensed something off about him. His scar? Or maybe his smirk that seemed to be glued to his face. Or his laugh like he knew something she didn't.

**" Welcome. I've been expecting you... Fairy Tail"**

* * *

Author's Note:

What do you think? Please review. Any type of criticism is welcome .

AYE SIR!

**nkcookiewriter**


	2. Chapter 2

Why couldn't she move? For a second the pressure around her kept her paralyzed and standing. As fast as the pressure engulfed her, it retreated to its owner.

_What was that magic? My senses are going dull. Never mind that, I need to finish this mission, I'll have more time to report this man after the mission. _

Erza thought for a little while.

_I've been saving up for that armor, for a while, however , if this gets out of hand it can't be good. Maybe I should forfeit the mission._

_No! What about the armor.? It took a year to save up for that, but what about justice? Armor...or justice? Justice...or armor? Armor! Justice! Armor! Justice! ARMOR! JUSTICE! ARMOR! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!_

_okay...armor it is!_

"Are you done now?" The voice ran up her spine. She shuddered.

" Y-yeah. So, about the request, what do you need me to do?"

" You see, I want a very precious katana. It bears the Secret of the Steel, meaning it was made with a special kind of material. It is said to never break and always make the owner invincible in battle. I want you to go and retrieve that sword. Half of th e job has already been done for you, I already know the location of the sword. All you have to do is go get it. It is going to be traded in the mountains of Fiore. Preparations have already been made and a black market has been set up. I need you to stop the trade from happening, grab the sword and get out of there and come to me once you have it. I need to make sure that the sword doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Understand?

"Now, this job shouldn't be so hard for you. I sent it only to Fairy Tail on purpose. You _are _an expert in weapons, am I correct?"

Erza nodded.

"You are Erza Scarlet, the mage well known for her requip magic and beauty: Titania. Even I know of you, and I've been living a secluded life in this forest. You will need to dress appropriately and refrain from using requip magic. Carry all weapons and tools you need with you. If you use magic, it will give away your identity for sure and everyone will know that there is someone out there who knows about their black market. They will attack you and kill you for sure."

A moment of silence passed and the rain started to pound the house.

"I have already arranged for your attire. It will consist of a full body suit. It is very similar to what you would think ninjas would wear. I want you to change and get ready and leave right away."

"Yes. I'll get to that."

Erza requipped into the ninja suit. It was quite comfortable and similar to the Jiggle Butt Gang's suits. Putting two of her swords on her back and two on her waist, along with a spear in her hand, she put on the mask that was given to hide her face. She felt very much like Jellal, trying not to get killed and discovered. Her mind wandered for a moment, to the blue haired fugitive. She had no idea where he was and the last time they met was the Grand Magic Games. What she would give to see him. She shook herself out of her dream and mentally readied herself for the mission.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Good, I have arranged for a carriage to take you to the edge of the mountains, but from there on, you're on your own."

*Nod*

The sound of creaking wheels was approaching the mansion and could be heard through the practically hollow walls.

"Go downstairs, there your ride is waiting for you outside of the house. I will take care of your...um...wagon."

"Yes. The next time I see you, I'll have a sword with me."

The man gave a curt nod and motioned for Erza to get going. Erza left, leaving the man to his own thoughts.

_What a strange request. Go to the black market. Why would he want a sword that was being traded there? I'll investigate at the same time. If the sword contains any sort of black magic, I'll abandon the mission and take it straight to the Magic Council._

Erza was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the carriage had arrived its destination, until it suddenly came across a bump and stopped.

* * *

**Back at the mansion**

"Trail the girl, make sure she doesn't do anything to betray us. I have a feeling she's not going to go through with our request."

"Leave it to me. If she makes any move to put the mission in jeopardy, I won't hesitate to kill her, after all, she knows too much."

"Good. No one, and I mean no one will come in between myself and that sword."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So...what do you think?**

**Review. Criticize. comment. Follow?**

**NK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

She could hear the adrenaline rush through her ears. The blur of trees and bushes passing by in the dark. Her eyes had adjusted quickly in the dark, she could now distinguish her decided path, the path to the base of the mountain.

_My weapons are making so much noise. At this rate, I'm going to be discovered as an outsider and killed off even before I see the sword._

*Exhale*

_I'm finally here, to the start of my mission. Just beyond this mountain huh? It looks unnatural, there's something off about it. Something I can't put my finger on, but it's beyond this mountain for sure. I can sense a small, but dark power. They didn't hide their power all the way._

Erza shook her head

_No use just standing here thinking about it. I'll climb this mountain, and if I can't, I'll slash my way through it!_

Erza began to walk backwards. _Crack_! She winced when her foot smashed a twig.

She stopped about 20 feet from the base of the mountain...and started to sprint back towards it. 15 feet..10 feet...5 feet...3 feet...Erza leaped towards the mountain and as she got closer and closer, she raised her sword...and stuck it into the mountain. Erza pulled herself up, other sword in hand, and stuck it higher into the mountain. Erza used this process and climbed steadily up the mountain. The top was edging closer and closer and closer.

Finally she reached its peak and covered herself behind a bush. The shininess of the swords was reflecting the moon's bright light. Erza hastily put it away so as not to get discovered.

_There it is. The black market. Who knows how many sorts of Black Wizards have gathered here. This where I must be the most careful. Any sort of slip up may lead to my discovery and everyone else's death. Even if I miss by an inch I will be in trouble. You can live by an inch, but at the same time, you can die by an inch._

The mask was getting very suffocating and Erza was tempted to take it off, but the danger of life and death made her resist the urge. A million strategies went through her mind, but she decided on one.

_1. Use a large distraction to draw the crowd to one place_

_2. Quickly and stealthily descend down the mountain_

_3. Join the crowd in the back and mix in_

_Oldest trick in the book. If everything goes as planned, it should work. If anything goes wrong...act normally? No! That never works...hide? Maybe... I should try not to make too much noise while trying to hide. Fight? That always seems to be the best for me, but not today._

Erza crouched down and took out her spear. She needed something to get some fire. Shuffling through her multiple pouches for tools, she didn't find a single thing to light a fire. Not. A. Single. Thing. Unfortunately, that meant that she was left to the mercy of the twigs in the forest. Erza found some random twigs on the forest floor and started to rub them together. In 15 minutes she lit her spear on fire and let it burn for a moment.

_This is taking almost too long, but I have to let it burn for it to create a big fire and explosion._

Some time passed as Erza let it burn.

_It's ready._

Erza took the spear in her hands, thankful for the heat-proof gloves, and threw it as hard as she could onto the opposite mountain. The whoosh of the spear cutting through the air could be heard as clear as day. The impact shook the mountain with a large BOOM! Erza looked wistfully at the burning spear.

_I kind of liked that spear...oh well. Here goes._

As soon as everyone started moving, Erza took her chance and started running down the mountain. Despite the danger of the situation, she felt slightly amused and smiled behind her mask. She was having _fun._

Erza slowed down at the base of the mountain and looked for the best place to sneak in.

_The group on the right is too alert...They'll find me for sure, the odd woman out. The group on the left? no...they're all drunk. I definitely won't fit in there. The middle...there is a lot of chaos going on there I can slip through them._

Erza approached the middle and got mixed in the chaos.

"What just happened?"

"Intruder!"

"Kill everyone!"

Erza realized her mistake, what she did caused _too_ much chaos. It was her problem, she should fix it.

_Voice changer: On. Mask: On._

"HEY!"

The crowd suddenly became silent.

""Do you seriously think there is an intruder!? I bet you someone here is just playing a practical joke! If someone really wanted to do something, why didn't they ambush us? I'm sure it's nothing. Let's carry on with our usual agenda. It's not everyday we get to go to a black market like this."

Silence.

Finally, someone stepped up.

"I agree! Let's enjoy ourselves!"

She saw some nods of approval and heard some murmurs.

"Okay! So let's get back to what we were doing before!"

The crowd started to head back and she saw that there were black tents set up in neat rows.

_Organization must be universal..._

She stopped to lean against a tree.

_It's better to observe first and learn how things work. I'll ask someone about the sword once I learn more about this place._

"So... want a drink?

Erza was a little taken by surprise, but recovered quickly.

"No thanks, I'll just stand by and watch."

"Why are you so uptight? Is it your first time here?"

*Nod*

"I heard of this just recently, so I'm still getting used to things"

"Oh...I see. I remember my first time here. I got into a brawl, got beat up really badly, but managed to kill the guy in the end.

"That's...great"

"Tell me about it!"

"Say...do you know anything about a katana being traded here?"

"Traded? It's being auctioned! They say it has the Secret of the Steel! Makes the owner invincible! And is unbreakable! I would like to get my hands on a katana like that!"

"Sounds...incredible. I'm sure everyone wants it."

"Of course! That's why at midnight, they are going to hold the auction for everyone!"

"Really? Well...thank you...I have to look at everything else too, so I better get going!"

Erza left the man with his drink and started to walk through the aisles.

_"Thank you?" what was I thinking?...Never mind that, if I can get my hands on the katana before the auction starts, it'll be much easier to get away. I can lose the people after me in the crowd. It's dark, maybe I can replace the katana with one of my own swords._

Just then a gong sounded loudly through the mountains

_What? Time for the auction already? It's only 11! Did they change the time?_

**Erza, in her panic to improvise her plans, didn't notice the figure in the trees, watching her with eyes that resembled a predator's.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Review. Comment. Follow?**

**What do you think?**

**I just want to say thanks to my reviewers so far: XxSummerIcexX and thetitania**

**THANKS GUYS! I love it when you review!**

**NK**


	4. Chapter 4

_Did the time of the auction change? What am I supposed to do now?_

Erza stood in the middle of the aisle, the crowd rushing past her in every direction.

"There has been a change in plans. We have received a request for a battle instead of an auction."

The crowd grew completely silent.

"It makes sense though...doesn't it? After all...whoever wins the auction will be attacked time and time again, so why not settle it now? That way, you won't have to lose all of your money...lucky winner..."

The crowd took in this new suggestion silently...and erupted in spontaneous cheers.

"Yeah!"

"Battle? Sounds Fun!"

"I'll be winning for sure!"

The announcer spoke out.

"Looks like everyone agrees. Battle it is. At midnight!"

_Battle? This is my forte! I could battle everyone out and win the katana._

* * *

*Flashback*

"Refrain from using requip magic. Carry all weapons and tools you need with you. If you use magic, it will give away your identity for sure and everyone will know...They will attack you and kill you for sure."

* * *

_This is not good...without my magic I cannot adjust and use the appropriate weapons to counter my enemies! I can fight open handed, or with my two swords...but it can only take me so far. Battle...It makes a lot of people distracted. People bet over money and drinks. I can use this to my advantage!_

Erza silently decided on a plan.

"Hey! Move it! I want to see every battle from the front!"

Erza pushed her way through the crowds. Finally, she arrived at the front. Already a large crowd had gathered to get ready for the multiple fights.

_11:45. I'm doing pretty well._

There was a figure leaning against a nearby tree, not giving any reaction or showing any type of excitement.

_What is he doing there? He looks very suspicious. Dark, mysterious, he's trying to look like a bystander. It's going to take more than that to blend in. I'm going to keep an eye on him. Maybe he is here for the same reason I am: the katana, but he is at a disadvantage. I am here to win. To win and to deliver justice!_

A gong sounded through Erza's thoughts.

"Welcome! Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! The battle for the Secret of the Steel!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"It's an open challenge. Anyone who steps up can fight in the ring. Only two people per this ring! It's an open battle, which means NO RULES! It can be a duel to the death or only to a knockout. Winner's choice! If you have won once, go behind the ring to wait. After the first round we will set your fight up with another winner! It's the survival of the fittest! May the strongest win!"

The announcer held up the katana for all to see and put it in a glass case to the side of a ring. There were six bodyguards surrounding the case.

The constant cheering was starting to hurt Erza's ears. Out of the shadows, a mage stepped up to the ring. From behind, someone flew to the ring. The crowd was getting excited.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

_That man is still leaning against the tree. He looks uninterested. What is he doing here?_

"Ready? BEGIN!"

_I can't just stop to watch these fights. I need to get going with my plan. I could take down those guards easily, but the challenge is to take the katana without making a scene and without being discovered. The katana's sheath is black. I'm in luck! I could replace it with one of my black katanas!_

* * *

The radio buzzed on

"How is she doing?"

"Just fine. No moves to betray us so far. She is a very resourceful girl. She has proven useful to us"

"Very good."

The radio buzzed once more.

* * *

Erza slowly inched her way closer and closer to the ring.

_I have to be careful to get closer to the ring. I can't afford to get noticed._

Erza kept inching towards the glass case.

**Boom!**

_An explosion? Who did it?_

Erza took in the whole scene. Caos spread throughout the crowd and getting closer and closer to her was the masked man that she saw leaning against the tree.

_I have to think fast! I'll just take this one chance!_

**Thinking this, Erza made a run for it, with the masked man chasing after her.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think?**

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**I'm going to finally bring in Jellal in the next chapter. I'm getting excited!**

**Which of these men are Jellal? PM your guess...I want to see what you guys think...**

**Aye Sir!**

**NK**


	5. Chapter 5

That man is still trailing me! What is he after? I can't look back. I've got to keep running!

Erza kept running to the glass case

"Out of my Way! Get away!"

Erza ran straight through the guards, knocking them out with one hit. With two swift kicks, the glass around the case had completely broken. The chaos was rising from the explosion. She removed the katana from the glass case and replaced it with one of the swords she was carrying on her.

_This should keep them at bay for enough time for me to climb up the mountain and get away._

Erza slung the katana on her back and ran through the crowds. The masked man was still following her. She picked up the pace into a sprint.

_I can definitely sense some kind of dark power from this sword. I need to get out of here. It's slowly sapping my strength away._

Erza ran in a zigzag pattern to get away from the masked man and make it harder for someone to follow her.

I'm finally away from that black market. I'll rest in a cave near to the edge of the mountains. I'll take this sword to the Magic Council in the morning.

* * *

"The girl has betrayed us. She is running away and going in the opposite direction of the mansion. I'm going to finish her off"

"I knew this would happen, but I came prepared. Kill her off and make sure she's completely dead before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Erza entered a dark cave...and was about to sit down when one man came in with a poison dagger.

"You have betrayed the master. I cannot let you go free! DIE!"

Erza dodged easily, kneed him in the stomach and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

_I have to keep moving._

After running for about an hour, she finally found another cave to take shelter in. _Rustle_

_Someone's following me._

"Who's there?" Erza exquipped 3 throwing knives and threw it in the general direction of the sound. There was a muffled cry.

THe masked man that had been following her jumped down from his tree. His right sleeve had been torn and bloodied and three knives were stuck in his right arm. He struggled and forcefully pulled out all three knives, panting while pulling each one out.

"What do you want?!"

Erza waited for his reply. After calming down for 30 seconds, he spoke.

"What do you intend to do with the katana?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were drowned out by a hundred people falling out of the trees, their war cries imminent through the silence.

_Shoot! They found me! I got discovered. I now have more than 100 people after me, not counting this man._

She held up her hands in a T, as if to say time out, but the man got her message and nodded.

* * *

_Temporary truce..._

Jellal's right arm was starting to go numb.

_The pain is blinding my ability to think! What kind of person throws it with this much force? Damn you, weapons expert!_

A circle was starting to form around them. Jellal backed up against the other person, and they started to whisper a strategy.

"You get the half that's facing you and I'll get the half that's facing mine."

_That's definitely a girl. No guy's voice sounds that high and light._

_How should I fight? There may be surveillance in these mountains. I can't use any of my heavenly body magic. It's a certain giveaway. I heard that Mystogan used to put all of the member of Fairy Tail to sleep when he came in. I'll use a sleep spell! However, I may not have the strength to put all of these people to sleep..._

Jellal, though he was contradicted, decided on a sleep spell.

"What are you doing there thinking? Hurry up and attack!"

The girl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Jellal quickly cast a sleep spell and in an instant 50 people collapsed in front of him

"Not bad"

"Thanks"

Jellal looked behind him to see all of them bruised and beat up and knocked out

_How did she do that?_

"We need to get a move on. I can see a cave about 5 miles from here. Not too far we can make it in ten minutes if we jog there"

Jellal just nodded.

_It would be good to be friends for now. She's really resourceful and it looks like she could get us out of danger for the time being._

He stayed behind her while she ran ahead and every once in awhile she would look back at him, to make sure he was following her or to make sure he wasn't up to something; Jellal wasn't sure.

_I have to hurry up and get the sword. It is not good to keep it around for so long, however, I can't just betray this girl and take the sword, she got us out. Ultear and Meredy are already making preparations to destroy the sword. I have to think fast._

"Say, what do you think if we just stopped here?"

The girl just looked at him through the mask.

"Why? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH BEING SAFE?!"

"N-no. Never mind. I'm good"

_This girl is fierce. My voice disappeared. It wasn't because I was scared. No! It definitely wasn't that. It was just that her voice was loud and when you put her voice next to mine, it sounds like a mouse._

Jellal kept following and they finally turned into a cave. It wasn't very dry, but he could live with it.

The girl sat down and pulled out the katana to examine it. Its sheath was black, the hilt of the sword was studded with rubies and the handle was dark blue. Talk about a dark sword.

The girl was the first to break their silence.

"You didn't answer my question from before. What do you want with this thing?"

Jellal thought he would try to joke a little bit

"I needed something to shiny to look at my face with. You see, I wanted to make sure that I'm as handsome as I was in the morning."

"TELL THE TRUTH!"

Jellal saw the butt of the sword coming closer and closer to his face.

"Ow!"

Jellal clutched the side of his face in pain.

"First you throw three knives into my arm! Not one, but three! Then, you hit me with that sword! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I was just joking!"

" You Jerk! You were FOLLOWING me! And stop joking! This isn't some game! This sword could do so much damage! Don't you realize that!"

"Wait? You aren't going to use this sword?"

"After what I just said do you think I'm going to use it?!"

"S-sorry."

A moment of silence passed between them. Jellal needed more information about what the girl was going to do, but the girl beat him to it.

"So what are you going to do from here on out?"

Jellal decided to tell her the truth.

"I was going to steal the sword and destroy it. It bears too much dark power."

"I was originally going to give it to the person who I had promised it too, but I changed my mind. The person is just going to use it to gain more power and cause more destruction. I planned to take this to the Magic Council."

"Oh"

"-but destroying it seems like the better option."

They sat in silence for a while.

Who are your friends? Do you belong to a guild?"

_Should I tell her? I feel like I can trust her._

"Can you not tell anyone? Who I am and my guild? My identity may ...be a little bit of a shocker."

She hesitated, but gave in.

"Sure."

**"I am Jellal Fernandez of Crime Sorciere."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What did you guys think? **

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**I feel a little bad for Jellal. Erza beat him up. **

**This was a looong chapter. Thanks for reviewing thetitania and XxSummerIcexX!**

**Aye Sir!**

**NK**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made a reference to Fairy Tail episode 154. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"J-j-j-j-j-j..."

Erza stuttered and watched Jellal take off his mask.

_It really is Jellal! He's guy I impaled with knives! What should I do? I can't seem to form complete sentences!_

Erza took a step back...and tripped on a rock. She saw Jellal watch her with wide eyes as she fell backwards and hit her head.

_It hurts...Everything's disappearing._

* * *

When Erza finally regained consciousness (Which was after 5 minutes), she saw Jellal offering her a bottle of water. She took it but didn't drink any water.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah. I mean why wouldn't I be? " *nervous laugh*

Jellal gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything more about the matter. Jellal smiled at her.

"I told you my identity might be a bit of a shocker."

Just then, Jellal looked like he remembered something and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wait...You're not a member of the Council or anything? Are you?"

"Nononononono! No! I'm not a member of the Council!"

"Then who are you? I've shown myself, but **you** are still masked."

"Oh yeah..."

Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

*Nervous laugh*

_Why isn't my brain working today? Hurry up and take off your mask Erza! Oh no...now I'm talking to myself...not a good sign._

Erza took off her mask slowly and carefully, so as to not get "Static Hair"

**(A/N you know...when you take off a winter hat and your hair sticks to the hat and sticks up.)**

At first, Jellal was squinting and struggling to see who it was. When he realized it was Erza, he went wide eyed.

Jellal stood up...and seemed incapable of forming any words with his mouth wide open.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you..."

Erza stared at him, waiting for his response.

"What is it Jellal?"

Erza suddenly felt like it was really hot in the room.

_Maybe he isn't as happy to see me as I am..._

Erza turned to get some fresh air when...

"Erza wait!"

"It's been awhile huh?"

_No duh Jellal._

Erza smiled.

"Yeah...it has."

A moment of awkward silence passed through them.

_I have to say something! It's too awkward._

"So...how's life?"

_Way to go Erza..._

"My life is...fine. You?"

"Oh...uh... as you."

"Oh...that's good."

Another moment of awkward silence passed through them.

"I'm sorry for impaling 3 knives in your arm. It must have hurt."

"No. Its okay. I should be the one saying sorry to you, after all I was following you and being a jerk like you called me. You're always right, Erza."

" We've already been over this."

Jellal smiled at her.

" I can't remember what you said after that. Say it again."

"I said...That's not true."

Erza started to move in closer to Jellal and he started to do the same.

"And after that?" Erza whispered to Jellal.

Their faces were moving in closer and closer.

_Is he really going to kiss me?_

Their lips were almost touching and Erza could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks.

Little did she know, her fairy tale moment was about to get ruined...by the rest of Crime Sorciere.

**(A/N: See what I did there? ;) )**

**"JELLAL! What is taking you so long!?"**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So there it is! Erza and Jellal's reaction to each other...but their mission is not finished yet...**

**I ruined their moment...sry...but don't worry... I promise a Jerza moment at the end!**

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**Aye Sir!**

**NK**


	7. Chapter 7

Erza PoV

Erza jumped away from Jellal in surprise. And he did the same.

_I can feel my face turning red._

"Erza? Are you ok? Your face is starting to blend in with your hair."

"U-u-u-ul..."

While Erza tried to form words, Jellal gaped at Ultear while looking like a goldfish with his mouth wide open.

"I didn't INTERRUPT anything, did I?"

Ultear started to smirk.

Erza and Jellal turned 50 shades darker.

"N-no...Of course not...We were...just...um..."

Erza looked around for a possible action they might have been doing.

"We were just trying to destroy this katana! Y-yeah! That's what we were doing!"

Ultear looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"I'm sure everyone gazes into someone else's eyes like that when they try to destroy something.

_My moment got ruined... By Crime Sorciere_

Erza's face fell once she realized that their chance was ruined by none other than Ultear.

A moment of awkwardness passed by as Erza and Jellal turned their heads away from each other in embarrassment, while Ultear became entertained with their awkwardness.

Ultear finally broke the silence.

" I made preparations for destroying the sword. I lined the tent with reflecting lacrima, so when my magic hits it, it will bounce off and hit the sword. It will create a huge force that is necessary to destroy the katana. You guys can come and watch...unless you want to stay here and...continue..."

By now Ultear was making herself crack up.

Any trace of embarrassment that had left, now returned to Jellal and Erza's face.

Erza was the first to recover.

"I'll take any opportunity to improve my knowledge and skills."

"Are you talking about destroying the katana or doing what you were doing now?"

"Ultear! I wanted to see you destroy the sword!"

In just a matter of minutes, Ultear had made Erza lose her composure. Erza felt flustered and embarrassed. Ultear really had a talent for embarrassing people.

" Okay then! Let's go!"

Ultear paused for a moment.

"Jellal? Are you coming?."

"Y-yeah."

Jellal, who had **finally** recovered, started to walk toward the mouth of the cave.

Ultear and Erza speed walked in the front while Jellal trudged slowly in the back.

They walked down a steep trail with lots of rocks. By now, the sun was starting to rise and it was shedding light on all of their surroundings.

_I __**actually**__ pulled an allnighter._

When they finally reached the tent, they came face to face with an annoyed Meredy.

"Hey Ul! What took you so long?"

"I found these two kissing in a cave. It took awhile to get them moving."

_Ultear has once again successfully embarrassed me._

"Ohh...so Jellal! Is Erza your girlfriend now?"

"W-what? We didn't even kiss! We were... Just...um..."

"Trying to destroy the sword."

Jellal looked relieved that Erza saved him and mouthed a thank you to her.

"Huh? But Jellal...you knew about our pla-"

"Okay! I think we should get to destroying the sword! Let's go everyone!"

Jellal took the chance of his pathetic attempt to divert the conversation and took Ultear and Meredy by their shoulders and drove them into the tent. Before going in, he looked back at Erza still waiting outside.

"Come on, it'll be cool."

Erza nodded and followed them in.

Upon entering the tent, she saw herself multiple times. The rest of Crime Sorciere could be seen reflected across the walls.

_A lot of Jellals isn't so bad._

Erza shook her head.

_Where did that come from?_

_Focus Erza, there is an evil item that needs to be destroyed._

"So are we going to destroy it now?"

"Yes. There is a wall of the tent that slides. Slide it open and you can watch through the lacrima from that second room. You, Jellal and Meredy have to be in that room in order for it to work."

Erza nodded and proceeded to open the lacrima wall.

Once everyone was inside, she closed the door.

She tapped twice on the lacrima, the ready signal.

Ultear began to use her time arc to wither away the sword.

Erza felt a strange feeling wash over her.

_Something's wrong._

**Just as she thought that, Ultear's scream pierced through the air.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? Did you enjoy all of the moments that Ultear embarrassed them?**

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**NK**


	8. Chapter 8

Erza swung open the lacrima door fast and ran out of the room.

_The lacrima is melting off the walls and the sword is shattered. Where is Ultear?_

Erza saw the broken front door and rushed outside. The figure of Ultear lay in front of the tent two feet from it. She crouched down next to Ultear.

"Ultear!"

"UL!"

Meredy and Jellal rushed towards Ultear's side.

"Erza, is she breathing?"

Erza looked up to see the anxious face of Jellal.

"Yes. I think the lacrima wasn't enough to contain enough to contain Ultear's and the sword's destructive power combined and the power backfired on her as well as the sword.. She's just unconscious. Ultear's going to be okay."

Jellal visibly relaxed.

"That's good."

Erza and Meredy brought in Ultear while Jellal brought a couch in for Ultear to rest on.

They set Ultear down and cleaned up the lacrima from the walls.

"What now?"

Erza wiped some sweat from her brow and sat down on the ground leaning on the couch.

"I don't know."

Jellal came and sat down next to her. A comfortable silence passed by.

_I need to get back home._

After a restless night, the requip mage remembered she needed to get back to the guild, but before she could say anything...

"Anyone want breakfast?"

Meredy came in with three wrapped muffins and some pie.

"It's not much, but hopefully it'll do."

They ate in silence, savoring the taste of the pastries.

Erza broke the silence.

"I need to get back to the guild, so I'll make sure you guys are okay, and then I have to leave."

"Awww. So soon? Jellal's going to daydream about you and he'll be of no help to us when fighting dark guilds."

Jellal's face turned red.

"Meredy!"

Jellal cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I could take you back to Fairy Tail. I'll ride the train with you."

"Good job Jellal! You understand the mannerisms of dating! Always walk your date to the door!"

This time it wasn't just Jellal who was turning red.

"WE AREN'T DATING!"

They said it at the same time and their faces became darker than Erza's hair.

"S-so...Erza, didn't you bring a wagon for this mission?"

"W-what? Y-yeah, but I don't think that I can go back to get it. It doesn't matter anyways."

* * *

***Flashback***

_What if I don't end up coming back here after the request? I should probably remove the important things and leave all of the extra food._

***Sigh***

My wagon...

* * *

"So that's the story of my wagon."

Erza paused.

"I should probably get going now. I promised the guild I would be back before they woke up."

"Oh. Well then I'll escort you back and we can leave right away. I'll pay for the train tickets too."

"What? I can't ask you to do that, Jellal."

"You can't ask me, but I'll do it anyways. Besides, I was stalking you all night long. Nobody likes a stalker."

Erza smiled and lightly shoved him.

"I said it was OK, Jellal."

Meredy decided to participate.

"Ok then. I'll give you guys some money and you can be on your way! I'll have to stay here to take care of Ul, but I'll send you off from the tent."

Erza smiled and nodded in agreement.

Erza quickly exquipped into her armor, while Jellal went to go get ready.

"Ready?"

Jellal nodded.

They walked out of the tent together and started walking up the steep path.

"BYE ERZA! THANKS FOR HELPING! I KNOW JELLAL WON'T SAY THIS, BUT IT'S MORE FUN WHEN YOU'RE HERE!"

Erza looked behind to see Meredy with a huge smile on her face waving to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"SHOULDN'T I BE SAYING THANK YOU?"

Erza waved and came up with a better thing to say than goodbye.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN!"

Meredy nodded and waved again.

Erza and Jellal kept walking through the forest.

"So, Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you reveal your identity so quickly? I mean, you are wanted by the Magic Council. It's very dangerous for you to do something like that."

Jellal was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, but I had this feeling, like, I could trust you. I was lucky it was you though, any other person would have either turned me in, or if they were powerful enough, killed me on the spot."

"I feel loved" Erza whispered.

Erza had not meant for her words to reach Jellal's ears, but he heard it and started to smile.

"Me too." Jellal whispered.

Erza and Jellal finally reached the train station.

_I didn't even realize we were this far away from Magnolia._

Erza and Jellal tried to find a seat near the back because when you sit there, you feel all of the bumps.

_I'm so tired. I can barely keep my eyes open._

Soon Erza found herself drifting off to sleep. Little did she know that Jellal was also doing the same thing.

* * *

When Erza woke up, she felt Jellal's head resting on top of her's while Erza's head was on Jellal's shoulder. Jellal was still sleeping.

"MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION!"

Erza shook Jellal awake.

"Jellal!"

"I know, I heard. I was awake."

_What? He was awake?_

Erza and Jellal got off the train station.

"Erza, we have five minutes, then I have to board the train again."

A guilty look adorned Jellal's features.

"I know."

Erza quickly pulled him in for a hug.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Jellal...stay safe, try not to die, and don't ever reveal your identity like that again...s-so that we can see each other again."

Jellal hugged her tighter.

"I'll stay safe...I promise."

They pulled out of each other's embrace.

"Goodbye...Jellal."

"Scarlet...it's the color of your beautiful hair."

Both of them turned around and started walking away and didn't look back. They made their heavy footsteps to their respective doors.

Jellal couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to leave her hanging like this, after all they had been through.

"Erza! Wait!"

Erza spun around 360 degrees only to see Jellal running towards her, and she started to do the same.

The two of them met in the hustle bustle of the station. Erza put her arms around his neck, and Jellal wiped the tears off her face.

"I couldn't leave you like that." Jellal whispered to her.

Both of them started to lean in closer...and closer...and closer. This time, there was no one to stop them. Their lips met and they shared a kiss. The crowd rushed beside them, but they didn't care.

**When Erza left for the mission, her heart was set on a special armor, but she came back with something even better. **

**LOVE**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This story is now complete!**

**Didn't I promise you a Jerza kiss? Actually I couldn't imagine ending it without a Jerza moment.**

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**One last thing: I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys gave me inspiration to keep going even when I wanted to stop. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 3**

**NK =)**


End file.
